


Loki and Cecilie - Part 9

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 9

Loki and Sesilida fell back asleep, bodies intertwined, souls coalesced, hearts merged into one. Instead of sharing each other’s dreams, they dreamt the same one. One dream, united; one life, one soul. 

But it wasn’t one life anymore. They did not know this yet, of course. How could they? They had no way to know that inside Sesilida was a new life, a life formed from their love, a life that would bring them even closer together. 

Loki woke up and saw Sesilida’s face. She was calm, no hint of anything but happiness. A faint smile lingered on her plump lips, and her pale skin glowed a rosy hue. His heart was not the only thing that stirred. He had never felt love before. It was so new, these feelings of desire mixed with emotion. It was good, but it was overwhelming. He didn’t care, though. He was with her. She had forgiven him, and in doing so, given him the ability to forgive himself. He would never have to be lost again.

Sesilida finally roused from sleep, her eyelids gradually opening to gaze into Loki’s beautiful emerald eyes. “Hello, my love.”

Loki almost blushed. He looked down, smiling, as Sesilida snuggled up close. “Sesilida…” Loki had so many things he wanted to say to her. So many things he wanted her to understand. But as she looked up into his eyes, he realized she already knew. She understood already. She knew the horrors and still, she forgave him. Embraced him regardless. She knew the depths of his despair, and lifted him up, supporting him. He didn’t have to explain at all. Instead, he simply said, “Thank you. I am so happy.”

“I am, too, Loki.” She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, then playfully retreating.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course. You are my husband, you are my life and my soul-mate. I am yours, and you are finally mine.” She hugged him, ecstatic. She couldn’t believe he finally loved her back. Even her hopes and dreams had not come up with such a wonderful feeling as she had now. She felt… perfect.

“I…” The issue had weighed on Loki’s heart long before this moment. He knew that if he could ever get Sesilida to love him again, to forgive him, that he wanted to start anew. Their union, in the eyes of Asgard, was false. Their status as soul-mates was real, but their wedding and their marriage was a facade. “I want you to be my wife.” He looked down, tears of sadness pooling in his eyes.

“Loki, I  _am_  your wife.” She smiled until she noticed the tears in his eyes and felt the turmoil in his heart. “What is wrong?”

“Sesilida, when we got married… It was not true. And it was not love. I want you to be mine. Truly. I want everyone in Asgard and all the Nine Realms to know. I… I love you. More than anything. You are my everything.”

“You mean… have another ceremony? When they allow us to return?”

“Yes. That is what I want. Would you marry me again?” He leaned into her, his lips pressing softly against hers. “Only, this time, it will be real. It will be…”

Sesilida interrupted Loki by leaning into the kiss, parting her lips and welcoming his tongue with her own. “… _Love_.” Gently, she nudged Loki onto his back, deepening the kiss as she lay her body onto his. “I love you. Yes, I will marry you. Again.” She slid herself down Loki’s chest and knelt between his legs. Her hands found his shaft, already nearly erect just from the contact. 

“Sesilida…” Loki was still a tad apprehensive; shame still coursed through his soul and he was reluctant to allow himself pleasure. Every muscle in his body tensed up. “Please, don’t…”

She furrowed her brows a bit, peering up at him. “Loki, I am yours. You are mine. No more guilt.”

“But I…” Loki reached down, attempting to pull her up to him. “Loki…” Sesilida took his hands in hers and met his gaze, unwavering, but overflowing with love. She wanted to do this. She wanted to give herself to him in every way. In love this time, not in fear. She nodded just slightly.

Loki took a few shaky breaths, but he could feel it. They were so connected now, even their emotions began to overlap. The love, the certainty, the desire poured forth into him. This put Loki at ease, and he laid back, the nagging fears finally dissipating. He trusted her implicitly. 

Sesilida leaned forward, exhaling slowly against his cock, watching his body react with a shiver. Curling her fingers around the base, she began to kiss the shaft, tiny, wet kisses trailed along his length. He writhed beneath her, occasionally a little gasp escaping from his lips. “Oh… Sesilida…” She smirked a little, then took the tip into her mouth, leaving her lips loose, teasing him with the sensation. Adding her tongue, she slipped it into the indentation, the taste of his pre-ejaculate she was used to by now, but this time… it was different. It was sweeter, and she loved it. She licked it up eagerly, Loki’s head pushed back into the pillow as he tried to control himself. 

“Loki… my husband, let go. Just let go.” Sesilida began to pump her fist up and down, closing her mouth around him and taking his cock as far as she could. She could barely fit half into her tiny mouth, not without discomfort, but it was enough. Loki was almost in ecstasy already, just having her do this,  _willingly_ , was such a rush. He couldn’t believe how inferior his other sexual encounters had been. Love, true love, gave the most exquisite euphoria. It was heaven. 

“Sesilida, no… I want…” Their eyes met and Sesilida knew. And she knew how she wanted to do it. This time, she would make love to him. Propping herself up on her knees, she straddled him, taking his hands and placing them at her waist. Reaching down, she pushed him into her wetness, taking him slowly, inch by inch. This new sensation was incredible. She had never been in control like this, and it was terrifying and satisfying at once. She leaned forward, kissing him passionately as she took him completely, her thighs clasping his hips, but not moving at all. “Oh my love, ohhh…” Loki moaned, a prolonged, sweet-sounding moan. 

Sesilida began to rotate her hips in circles, her tight walls clenching around him, acclimating herself to the new sensations. Love just emanated from her, and she wanted nothing more than to give him everything. She found Loki’s hands and used them for balance as she began to ride him, her movements like waves, curving up and down onto him as Loki’s hips rolled forward to meet her. Leaning down, she kissed him, their mouths hungry for one another, insistent and primal. She pressed her hands into his chest, her pace quickening, desperate and desirous. 

Loki placed his thumb against her clitoris and began to move it up and down, a slow but rhythmic pace. He could hear a gasp, breathy and delicate, falling faintly from her lips like fresh snow.  _Oh god, the sounds she makes…_ Loki’s body quivered with ardor, his spirit aching for communion. He wanted to be one with her. 

Sesilida was close, and she began to lose herself; head falling back, legs spreading wider, hands now gripping his thighs behind her. No pain, no discomfort, just pleasure as his cock filled her utterly. “Oh… Loki… oh….” He moved his finger faster, desperate for the basic intimacy of them joining together. It was pure, unadulterated love. He couldn’t take how beautiful she was, this angelic creature before him, tongue gliding along her lip, eyes rolling back in her head, sweat-glistened body, skin flush, voice fervent. “Loki! Ohhhh…”

The moment Sesilida’s body began to release, her orgasm enveloping her like a current of bliss, Loki gave in completely and they met in a torrent of exaltation. Their spirits united, climax became more than just physical; it was spiritual ecstasy. They became one. 

Sesilida collapsed against Loki’s chest, panting and whimpering. Loki wrapped his arms around her, trembling. He had never felt so vulnerable, and yet, he felt stronger than ever. “I love you Sesilida. You are my everything.”

“I love you, too, Loki,” her voice was quiet but steady despite her exhaustion, and their lips met again.

****

Loki and Sesilida became so wrapped up in each other, they forgot all about timetables. They made love, and they held each other, and they talked. Not about the bad times, but about the good. Mainly, their childhoods. Loki taught Sesilida how to throw knives, and how to use a spear. Sesilida showed Loki how to cook, and soon he was better at it than she was. Their domestic life was quiet, although their sexual life was explosive. Weeks passed. One night, they were in the bedroom, holding each other in sleep, when a figure appeared before them. 

Loki sprang out of bed, grabbing the weapon he kept close, and pounced. 

“Loki!”

Loki stopped at the sound of the figure’s voice, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see it was Odin.

“Son, it is time to go back to Asgard.”


End file.
